


Children of the Hellmouth

by karinms



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinms/pseuds/karinms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little poem I wrote on the busride home from work, slightly edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Hellmouth

**Children of the Hellmouth**

Waking in darkness  
no space, walls closing in  
feeling, hearing, wanting life

Clawing to the surface  
bursting through moist soil  
drawing unneeded breath

Greeted by the dark night  
shaking with hunger

First sight: bubbly blonde  
last feeling: piercing agony

Turning to dust  
life is no more

\--------------

Patrolling the darkness  
checking each new grave  
hearing, sensing un-dead life

Seeing hands free themselves  
clawing their way out

Waiting with the stake raised  
waiting to plunge it down

Watching a newly-risen  
turn to dust

Twirls deadly stake  
continues to patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Published at FF.Net 10 Jan 2006 (and my LJ).


End file.
